Lens covers are desirable for cameras. Optical and image quality can be compromised if a camera lens is not protected while not in use. Moreover, for high quality cameras, there is a desire to protect the lens from debris and fingerprints when the imager is not in use. Lenses of cameras that are incorporated into mobile communication devices are even more prone to different types of damage and dirt based on frequency of the handling of mobile communication devices by their users.
Manually positioned lens covers are not practical for small cameras. Moreover, manually positioned lens covers are prone to breakage and being lost. Automatically positioned lens covers include complex electromechanical actuators and mechanisms. Automatic features can be expensive to implement in terms of parts and manufacturing. Moreover, automatic features can draw on a device's power supply, and may be prone to malfunction.